elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bandits (Skyrim)
Bandits are one of the most common enemies encountered across Skyrim. They wield a wide variety of weapons, ranging from bows, one-handed and two-handed melee weapons, and on rare occasions spells. Their apparel varies from light to heavy armor, and always consists of a cuirass and boots (or fur shoes), and may include gauntlets, a helmet, or a shield as well. Although most bandits are Nords, Orcish bandits and other races are also common. Bandits almost always appear in groups, and often inhabit forts and caves. Bandit groups often set up regular patrols to guard entrances and other key areas, sometimes numbering near a dozen at well-fortified locations. They can also can be encountered traveling along the roads, but it is not as common. Their Solstheim counterparts are the Reavers, who are always Dunmer. Subtypes Notable Bandits Known locations *Bleak Falls Barrow *Cragslane Cavern *Knifepoint Ridge *Fort Greymoor *Fort Dunstad *Fort Hraggstad *Halted Stream Camp *Helgen *Mistwatch *Redoran's Retreat *Robber's Gorge *Silent Moons Camp *Swindler's Den *Valtheim Towers *White River Watch *Uttering Hills Cave *Frostmere Crypt *Bilegulch Mine *Ravenscar Hollow *Faldar's Tooth *Lost Knife Cave, Lost Knife Hideout *Wreck of the Winter War *Wreck of The Pride of Tel Vos *Embershard Mine *Irkngthand *Mzinchaleft *Raldbthar *Riverwood Folly *Randomly found on roads throughout Skyrim *Near Winterhold on the glaciers Quotes Trivia *A small group of bandits can be found in the wilderness, disguised as Imperial Soldiers. They will try to extort a "fine" from the Dragonborn. They can be found in some random encounters locations. If the Dragonborn is a member of the Imperial Legion, they can say "I'm in the Legion, and I know damn well you're not." This will turn the bandits hostile. *Bandits may say "Skyrim belongs to the Nords!" even if the Dragonborn is a Nord, and/or if the Bandit that said it is not a Nord. *Bandits may utter generic greetings if the Dragonborn is successfully defeated. *If calmed with a calming spell, they can be talked to, however they will only give out generic responses. Making them neutral this way will make it easier, as their pockets can be picked for valuables without having to battle them. *After installing and having traveled to Solstheim at least once, Skyrim bandit chiefs may start appearing with Nordic Carved Armor and Nordic weapons at higher levels. *After speaking to one of the Orc Strongholds, an Orc bandit can be caught off guard and spoken to before being detected. He can then be asked to grant "Blood Kinship". *If a bandit is fighting Shadowmere, they might refer to the horse as "hero". Bugs *Bandits may sometimes say things like "Hey, watch it!" or "What is it?" when the Dragonborn is killed. *If the Dragonborn is killed while they are a werewolf, the bandits will comment on them being naked. *In rare instances, bandits may respond with neutrality, even when approached, yet they will not engage in dialogue, and, if spoken to too many times, will become hostile. *Bandits can send hired thugs after the Dragonborn, even if they're dead. *A bandit may give the Dragonborn a letter of inheritance. de:Banditen (Skyrim) es:Bandidos fr:Bandits pl:Bandyta ru:Бандит Category:Skyrim: Bandits Category:Skyrim: Enemies